Groh
How Groh joined the Tourney The mysterious Aval Organization was a secret group with origins rooted in ancient times. They say the group came to be when a king used the spirit sword to defeat its cursed counterpart, and with his dying breath, entrusted them with both the blade and his unfinished mission. Each new generation has taken on the group’s mission to rid the world of “Outsiders”—those connected with the cursed sword. One such member was Grøh, about whom little is known save for that he was a fearsome warrior. Though his fighting style is shrouded in mystery, he is believed to have wielded two swords. Some also say he kept a certain technique close to his chest… Grøh is usually a taciturn young man who is all about business, carrying out orders and missions with unwavering conviction. Despite his standoff-ish nature, he is not without emotion or compassion for others, particularly his allies Natalie and Dion and later the protagonist of Libra of Soul and served as a hero and inspiration to Aval as a whole. His relationship with the protagonist of Libra of Soul is noticeably much stronger; while initially suspicious of them, he grows to respect them, ultimately revealing to them not only his longing for home, but his most closely guarded secret of possessing malfested power, entrusting them to kill him should he lose his sanity. While Grøh hates outsiders, he is willing to test them to see whether or not they retain any shred of humanity. Grøh's usual business demeanor fades away completely whenever confronted with Azwel, his quiet tone erupting almost immediately into seething rage and contempt. This anger manifests itself when Grøh willingly compromises his will in order to strike him down. In the Good ending of Libra of Soul Grøh feels indebted and very grateful towards the Conduit for saving him and hopes to live by their example to use his powers for something other than simply completing missions. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Groh holds his double saber to his right side. After the announcer calls his name Groh says "Understood." and moves his double saber to his left side, raising his right fist as the camera zooms. Special Moves Avenger (Neutral) Groh separates his swords for another attack. The following happens depending on the button pressed: A: Endless Quest: Groh spins along the ground while swinging his swords. B: Nameless Blade: Groh swings his swords up, then down, skewering his opponent. Scarlet Sleeve (Side) Groh glows his double saber with lightning and jumps swinging his swords upward. Sir Gareth's Zest (Up) Groh jumps into the air slashing his double saber, then separates the swords for a second hit. Battle of Bedograine (Down) Groh swings his swords in a circular fashion. Glory's End (Hyper Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur VI Reversal Edge. Groh roars and swings his double saber onto the opponent. If he hits, he says "You cannot resist!" The next button hit depends the next action: A: Destruction of Logres: The opponent moves for a counter attack, but Groh swings his sword hard to the side, blowing the opponent back. B: Path of Avalon: The opponent moves for a counter attack, but Groh swings his double saber circularly three times, blowing the opponent back. Chevalier Mal Fet (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur VI Critical Edge. Grøh performs a unveil move on his left eye, and does a overhead slash, shouting "You will be erased!". He then throws his saber at the opponent, teleports on him, slashes the target with double sabers, exclaiming "It ends here!". Uniting the sabers and charging with his malfested power, he chants "Chevalier...", stabs the opponent and do a upward slash, finishing the recite "...mal fet!". As the opponent goes flying, Groh says "Atone for the sin of weakness." Victory Animations #Groh swings his right saber left, then his left one up saying "Let order seep into your soul." and conjoins his swords. #Groh holds his double saber out saying "Begone. You are no threat to me." and turns his back. #Groh swings his double saber five times, saying "Extermination complete. Proceeding to the next mission." then jumps away. On-Screen Appearance Groh jumps down and swings his double saber around "Outsider encountered. Neutralizing threat." and assumes his stance. Special Quotes *Try to resist... your inevitable fate. (When fighting Kilik or Shao Kahn) *All I have to say is, “die.” (When fighting Azwel or Quan Chi) Trivia *Groh's rival is the Siberian tiger member of Le Paradox's gang, El Jefe. *Groh shares his English voice actor with Hyoko Otowa, Telence T. D'Arby, Answer, Momoshiki Otsutsuki, Abigail and Iaian. *Groh shares his Japanese voice actor with Twelve, Dragon Shiryu, Regirock, Kiyo Takamine of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell pair, Dongorongo, Sasori, Takashi Kamiyama, Zombieman, Draygon, Cloud Strife, Lei-Fei, Coco, Sting Eucliffe, Griffith, Izuru Kira and Griamore. *Groh shares his German voice actor with Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri. *Groh shares his Arabic voice actor with Xelloss, Navarre, Feraligatr, Robert Garcia, Wild Fang, Rohan Kishibe, Takashi Kamiyama, Elfman Strauss, Hans Kleif, Haunter, Gai Tendo, Shizuma Kusanagi, Yellow Turbo, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Uryu Ishida, Shinon, Hiei, Roto, Wild Fang, Young Joseph Joestar, Scooter McNutty, Rebonack, Chen Gong, Moroha Haimura, Jacky Bryant, Orga Sabnak (in the Calamity Gundam), Erigor, Xander, Mikaela Hyakuya, Ayato Amagiri, Mozgus, Gustaf, Tagoma and Tapion. *Groh shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Ryusei "Kenryu" Kenzaki and Tison. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters